The present invention relates to a surfing device. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for use in the sport of bodysurfing, said device having a compartment which fits the hand of the user and being of a size, shape and material which provide an excellent surface with which to hydroplane the water.
The sport of bodysurfing has increased greatly in popularity in recent years. In practicing this sport, the surfer allows his body to be propelled through the water by the action of the waves in the vicinity of the ocean beach. Usually the surfer adopts a prone position so as to ride the waves with his arms out stretched in front of him.
Various prior art devices have been employed by body surfers to provide increased buoyancy and otherwise assist in travelling through the water. Such prior art devices have suffered from various deficiencies, including insufficient buoyancy and improper size for use by surfers of various age groups, i.e., children as well as adults.